


The Rhythm of Love

by Carver_Edlund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FWP, Fluff, M/M, dean proposes to cas, its adorable, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carver_Edlund/pseuds/Carver_Edlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is proposing to Castiel...but not in the way you'd think....</p><p>:) just some fluff for y'all</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rhythm of Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey! This is my first fluff one-shot fic, so if it's weird, tell me....
> 
> Also, I came up with this idea when I was listening to this song. The whole "blue eyes" part started playing and I was like "*gasp* Dean could totally sing this to Cas!" so, I opened my computer, started typing, and was like "let it be done!" and it was done.

 

( **A/N:** the song played here(if you didn't guess it) is [Rhythm of Love (By The Plain White Tees)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muvpijiRnRc) you can read it and listen at the same time, it enhances the experience)

 

 

Dean shifted nervously from where he was crouched.

Everything that happened up to that point had been purely luck and that didn’t exclude this moment, for he would need all of the luck he could get. While he sat, crouched behind a table, he thought about how they met at a local coffee shop when the barista “accidentally” gave each other the other’s drink and how they decided to have their coffee together to laugh over it. He thought about how they ended up going on more coffee dates and would talk until the sun met the horizon.

Dean smiled remembering how shy Cas was when they first kissed and how long it took to get him in bed. Soft kisses and whispers were shared that night as they tangled their limbs. Everyday was spent talking and learning about each other until, before they knew it, 4 years had gone by. For their anniversary, Dean had asked Cas to move in with him and he accepted with a long lingering kiss.

Dean was happier than Sam’s hair after a fight, for now he would wake up next to Cas’ sleeping face; so restful, worry-free, and beautiful. He couldn’t wait until the mornings were filled with chaste kisses and quiet giggles over coffee. Everyday would be pure bliss.

He wanted to spend every single day for the rest of his life, waking up next to Cas. He wanted to spend everyday snuggled together, watching classic movies, because Dean refused to watch anything else. He wanted to spend it reading with him on crisp days and watching as the sun-stained leaves fell to the ground, gingerly. It was at this realization that triggered an idea.

Now, as they rounded their 5th year anniversary, Dean waited behind a table and watched as Cas took his seat in the empty restaurant. The waiter handed him a menu and Dean took a moment to admire the way Cas’ long fingers turned the thick pages before he signaled for the band to start playing the song he chose.

As the single guitar strummed, Dean took a deep breath and stood up. This was it. THE moment. He hoped Cas would like this.

Dean rounded a table as Cas looked up from the menu, confused at first, but then as Dean started to sing he smiled.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_He begs me to come down says, ‘Boy quit foolin’ around.’_

Dean slowly started to walk towards Cas and eventually made his way to the table, looking down into Cas’ deep blue eyes.

_I told him, ‘I love the view from up here_

_warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We’ll watch the world from above_

_as it turns to the rhythm of love’_

__

As the rest of the band came out, Dean took Cas’ hand and pulled him up, smiling at Cas’ surprise ridden face. Soon, the chorus rang throughout the room, encasing them both with Dean’s sultry voice.

_We may only have tonight_

_But til the morning sun, you’re mine_

__

Dean twirled Cas into his arms and started to sway with him as he lowered his voice to whisper the next part into his ear.

_All mine._

While he watched Cas blush, he untangled their arms and walked up to the small band stage, leading Cas by the fingertips.

_Play the music low_

_and sway to the rhythm of love._

He moved his hips seductively, while he reached for his own guitar, wrapping the shoulder strap around himself. As he started playing the guitar, he noticed something sparkling in Castiel’s eyes.

_Well, my heart beats like a drum_

He pointed towards the guy behind the drums as he banged his head.

_A guitar_

_String to the strum_

Dean strummed his guitar, over enthusiastically.

_A beautiful song to be sung_

He winked at Cas.

_He’s got blue eyes_

_deep like the sea_

_That roll back when he’s laughing at me._

_He rises up like the tide, the moment his lips meet mine._

Dean stood up and put his guitar back on the stage, walking down the stage and taking Cas’ hands in his own.

_We may only have tonight_

_but til the morning sun_

_you’re mine_

_all mine_

He swung Cas’ arms as he danced, slightly off-rhythm.

_Play the music low_

_and sway to the Rhythm of love_

__

_When the moon is loooow_

_We can Dance in slooow moootion_

Dean stopped dancing to walk back up to Castiel and sing the next part more intimately.

_And all your tears_

_will subside_

_All your teeaaars_

_will dry_

__

All of the band members started humming while Dean raised his hand to Cas’ cheek, who greeted it with a kiss to the palm.

_And long after I’m gone_

_you’ll still be hummin’ along_

_and I will keep you in my mind_

_the way you make love so fine_

__

As the chorus played again, this time with more enthusiasm, Sam, Bobby, Jess, Charlie, Jo, Ellen, Ash, and Benny came out from the kitchen door and started dancing and clapping along.

_We may only have tonight_

_But til the morning sun you’re mine_

_all mine_

_Play the music low_

_and sway to the rhythm of love_

__

All of a sudden, Dean reached behind Castiel and pushed his hips to his own, swaying slightly. He sang in Cas’ ear once again.

_Oooh_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love_

While the others kept humming, Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear, “Happy Anniversary. Do you know what I love about you? I love the way you smile, with the cute crinkles around your eyes. And your eyes. Don’t even get me started on those. I love the way they sparkle in every light and how your smile brightens the whole room. I love waking up next to your beautiful sex-hair and 5 o’clock shadow. I love everything about you. And I want to spend my entire life waking up next to you. So....I have a question for you.....”

Dean reached behind him, shakingly, to grab a black box he had in his back pocket. With a deep breath, he pulled back from Cas to get on one knee. All of his friends and family stood behind him as he opened it to Cas. The gasp from Cas was slight, but impactful and he put his hand over his mouth, tears dwelling in his eyes. Now, they were both shaking as Dean said what he’d wanted to say since the moment they met.

“Marry me?”

Everyone in the room held their breath for the answer as Cas shook slightly, a tear falling from his eye. A single nod and choked out answer had Dean standing up and putting the simple golden band on Cas’ finger.

Everyone suddenly threw flower petals into the air(Sam’s idea) and shouted in congratulations. But all of the cheering was not heard by the two of them, for they were lost in each other’s eyes. It was then that they shared a sweet, wet kiss and Cas kept repeating the word “yes” over and over into his lips.

Dean would say this was the best moment of his life, but this was really only the runner-up. The moment that held first place in his heart, would be the day 5 months later, when they would be walking down the isle, grasping hands and exchanging identical silver bands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please Comment and Kudo!


End file.
